1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of phase difference detection and a semiconductor system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices include many units for performing various operations.
As the operation speed of semiconductor devices increases, operation signals that are commonly transmitted to different operation units may not arrive at same time because the signals have different lengths to travel or the signal transmission lines may have different characteristics that affect signal transmission speed. Therefore, signal synchronization and signal phase difference detection are required for signal synchronization.